


smoke rings

by technototem



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (sapnap is only mentioned tho), Comfort, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Oneshot, Recreational Drug Use, Unresolved Romantic Tension, i havent written anything besides essays in like 4 years cut me some slack, it's bad but it could be worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technototem/pseuds/technototem
Summary: "is this seriously what i've been missing out on this whole time?" george tears his bloodshot eyes away from the ceiling, gaze coming to land on dream's sleepy, yet happy, face. dream laughs. george's heart flutters slightly at the sound. he shakes his head. i must be higher than i thought, he thinks.-or, an extremely self-indulgent au(?) where dream is a stoner and george is not.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 62





	smoke rings

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this entire thing in one sitting at 3 am with barely any proofreading or editing and i havent written anything like this since i was 15 so give me a break

the ceiling fan spins in lazy circles. dream watches the blades, counting each one as it passes over his head. george lays on the bed next to him, scrolling listlessly through his twitter timeline. dream lifts a joint to his lips, taking a small puff and blowing out little smoke rings towards the open window.

"george." dream says, breaking the comfortable silence between the two. "have you seriously never smoked before?"

george lazily turns his head to the side, looking at dream with a tired expression. "we've had this conversation... how many times now?" he lets out a light chuckle. "seriously, i have never smoked before."

dream sits up, now looking down at george. "i just can't believe you're friends with me and sapnap and yet you've still never smoked." he cocks his head slightly. "i mean, we smoke, like, everyday. come on."

george snorts. "i just don't feel the desire to, i guess. you guys never ask me to, so i just... don't." he looks back at his phone.

dream says nothing for a moment, mulling over his next words carefully. he leans back on his hands, allowing his eyes to finally stray from george and look back up at the ceiling.

"do you think you'd ever want to? smoke, i mean," dream asks.

george sits up slowly, humming quietly. "maybe. if i were with the right people, in the right place."

dream's eyes quickly snap to george's face before flitting away again. "am... am i the right people?" dream asks, almost timidly.

"duh," george deadpans. dream cracks a smile at that, feeling warm inside at the fact that his best friend trusts him so much.

george scoots closer to dream, glancing at the joint. he watches as dream takes another hit, letting the smoke float from his lips as his eyes track george's gaze. dream swallows, turning slightly pink under george's abnormally intense gaze.

"do you... do you want a hit?" dream asks, voice slightly above a whisper. he gently pushes the half-smoked joint in george's direction, who continues to stare at it, unmoving. the seconds stretch on in silence for a moment.

"um. do i have to... hold it? myself?" george asks suddenly. he shifts slightly, his hands fidgeting in his lap. "i really don't want to burn my fingers." he glances up at dream before immediately looking back down at the joint. dream laughs loudly, pulling the joint away from george momentarily so as not to accidentally drop it on him.

"no, i guess you don't have to. i can hold it for you while you take a hit, if you want?" dream suggests. george nods, seeming embarrassed. "alright, just be careful. don't inhale too much smoke, or else you'll cough for, like, 30 minutes."

dream turns the joint around in his fingers so it's facing george before holding it a few inches in front of george's face. george stares at it for a moment, hesitating. he breathes out quickly before leaning forward slightly and placing his lips around the end of the joint, inhaling the smoke.

george had watched dream and sapnap do this many times in the past, only seeing them cough a handful of times, but he never knew what it actually felt like. as the smoke enters his lungs, his face quickly contorts at the immediate burning sensation in the back of his throat. he resists the urge to cough for as long as he can manage, but is quickly overtaken by a coughing fit. dream gently places a hand on his back, patting softly and chuckling at george's misery.

"y .. you think this is," george coughs, "is funny?" his voice is raspy from the smoke.

"a little, yeah," dream says between giggles. "i did warn you, and you totally ignored me." george glares at him between coughs, to which dream offers a quick apology before casually wrapping an arm around george's waist and pulling him ever-so-slightly closer, continuing to pat his back as george begins coughing again.

after a few minutes, and a glass of water, george finally stops coughing. he flops back down onto his back, pulling dream with him on accident. dream, still laughing, simply allows himself to be pulled, his head landing on george's chest. they both look at each other for a moment, suppressed smiles on their faces, before bursting out in childish giggles.

george stops laughing first, staring up at the ceiling while lightly scratching dream's forearm, which is slung across george's stomach. dream hums softly and closes his eyes, a content smile gracing his lips as he begins to slowly doze off.

"dream?" george says, making dream pry his eyes open once more. dream gives a low hum in response. george stays silent for a moment, continuing to stare at the ceiling as dream looks at him. dream notes that george's eyes are quite red. he then notes that george must be an extreme lightweight. he smiles to himself at the revelation. that's cute, he thinks.

"is this seriously what i've been missing out on this whole time?" george tears his bloodshot eyes away from the ceiling, gaze coming to land on dream's sleepy, yet happy, face. dream laughs. george's heart flutters slightly at the sound. he shakes his head. i must be higher than i thought, he thinks.

"yes, this is exactly what you've been missing out on. now you understand why i was so baffled that you'd never smoked before," dream replies. george stops scratching dream's forearm, moving the hand to his scalp instead, slowly scratching at the roots of dream's hair. he notices a subtle vanilla scent.

"i mean, i knew it would be pretty good, i just wasn't expecting... this. i don't know how to explain it." george shifts his legs a few inches, causing dream's leg to fall and slot between george's, essentially intertwining their legs. george attempts to steady his breathing. the two of them were never afraid to be physically affectionate before, but this felt... different.

dream chuckles softly, looking up at george. "it's good though, right? you feel good?" george realizes dream is genuinely concerned for his friend, searching his face for any signs of discomfort or anxiety.

george smiles down at dream, who is still resting his head on the center of george's chest. "it feels really good. i'm happy." he quiets for a moment, considering. "i'm really glad i decided to do this with you." he clears his throat. "i don't know if i'd be comfortable enough with anyone else."

dream raises an eyebrow. "not even sapnap?" he asks, genuine curiosity in his voice. george closes his eyes briefly, feeling slightly guilty.

"no, not even sapnap. i just feel... extra comfortable, with you. i don't know. you make me feel... safe, i guess. i like being around you." he cringes at his own words as soon as they leave his lips, wishing he could swallow them back up and pretend he never said anything.

he misses the way dream's breath catches, the way his cheeks become dusted with a light pink color, and the way his eyelashes flutter as he eventually breathes out.

"i feel the same way."


End file.
